To Avenge his Brothers
by Assassin's Grrrrl
Summary: One lone Turtle fights to avenge his fallen brothers. The leader, the jokester and the brawn. He carries the burden to end what his family started, even if it costs him his life... WARNING: this story Contains hints at past TCEST! Don't like, Don't read.


**WARNING: this story Contains hints at past TCEST! Don't like, Don't read.**

Regular font: current events.

_Italics: flashbacks. _

* * *

His Honey coloured eye roamed the tower, every schematic on the building running through his oversized brain. The patrols were going to change soon, giving him a full minute to make his move before the next wave could catch him.

In his hands was not the bô staff he had been trained to use since he was but a child. No. Instead was a naginata, a more deadly weapon, one meant for killing. One meant to amend the pain that was constantly stabbing his heart. If his master was still alive, he would have disapproved greatly.

'All life is precious, my son. Do not take a life as easily as our enemies can, it is what separates us from them.' is what the wise rat would have said. But then again, if his sensei had seen what had become of his brothers, he wasn't so sure that the old rat would rely on that piece of knowledge.

Normally, the brains of the bunch would not run straight into the base of his worst and most dangerous enemies. He would normally spend his nights and days reading and inventing. However, that was the old Donnie. He was Don. Donnie had died long ago...right along side his brothers.

* * *

_"MICHELANGELO" "MIKEY! NO!" "MIKEY!"_

_Every foot solder around him hit the ground, their heads hitting the concrete harshly as he took their legs from under them. The screams of his only younger brother reached his ears and made his moves all the more frantic as he tried to reach him. Not one enemy remained standing as he got closer and closer to the woman who held his brothers life in her hands._

_It seemed his efforts were futile as Karai kicked the orange clad turtle to the ground and shoved her katana downwards and into his playful heart. His screams were forever silenced by the tainted blade of the head foot. However, the screamed that sounded a second later mimicked that of an enraged beast._

_"NOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

'3...2...1...' he counted before launching himself off the nearby roof and made his way towards the large tower, not wanting to waste even a second of his precious time. The entire plan was counting on his timing.

His thin body quickly sneaked through the closing door to the foot's storage area and slipped into the shadows. There, the first part of his plan was complete. Now, to get upstairs.

He stealthily stuck to the endless shadows that the large warehouse provided, remaining completely undetected by the hundreds of ninjas. The elevator was on the other side of the warehouse, guarded by two ninja and at least a good twenty nearby. There was no way he could tactically get passed them without alerting at least one of them of his presence. He needed a distraction...

Good thing he had already planned for this...

* * *

_"MIKEY! NOOOO!" Leo screamed._

_Raph charged Karai, pushing her back and away from the limp form of the youngest of the brothers...and Leo's mate..._

_Leo collapsed to his knees next to his mates dead body, seemingly begging for the orange clad turtle to awaken while Donnie fought off the multiple ninja that launched themselves at the disoriented leader. Leo remained in that position a little longer, his shoulders shaking in grief and shock, before he stood up straight._

_An ear piercing roar left the normally calm and collected turtle as he hurled himself at the leader of the foot, Karai. Raph pulled back from the fight and sent Donnie a saddened look before engaging in his own fight with Karai's ninjas. All three of them had their hands full of ninja as they fought to avenge their fallen brother._

_Leo was so caught up in his rage, that he didn't notice the foot ninja sneaking up behind. By the time he did notice, it was too late. As leo spun and decapitated the lingering ninja, Karai shoved her own katana straight through his carapace, the end protruding from his chest. Their fearless leader made no sound as his body slid off of Karai's blade, lifelessly hitting the ground with a _'thud'_._

_No...No...This wasn't Happening! _

_"LEO!"_

* * *

Slipping his hand into the Orange bandanna wrapped around his left bicep, he pulled out a detonator. As he pushed the button down, the abandoned building he was resting on before invading the Foot's warehouse exploded, sending all the ninja into a frenzy to figure out why it went up in flames in the first place. Every ninja in the lower levels of the tower took off towards the building.

Once the coast was clear, he stealthily slipped into the elevator and set it for the one floor he knew Karai would be on at this time of day. That was it. He was going to finally bring peace to his family and friends...

He was finally getting his revenge...

* * *

_Raph's screamed pierced through the night, causing an already disoriented Donnie to wince at the volume, his mind fluttering between the pictures of his dead brothers, both in the present and the future. Raph charged Karai, a murderous look in his eyes that was fully directed at the head foot ninja._

_Donnie could do nothing as he fought off the swarm of ninja that prevented him from reaching his last breathing brother...and not only was he his brother, but Raph was also his lover... He couldn't lose him... he kept his eyes on the fight going on between the mutant and human, trying to calculate a good time to intervene-_

_A yelp of pain left the purple branded brother's lips as the blade of a katana slid along his face, leaving a deep gash in its path. Not only did the blade cut from his mid forehead to his cheek, but it also cut into his left eye. The purple bandanna slid from around his head as the blade cut it into two. The left side of his vision became black as his body hit the ground, his right hand cradling his face._

_"DONNIE!" He heard his brother scream. Donnie tore open his remaining working eye to look at the red clad turtle, only to scream out his own response. _

_"RAPHIE! MOVE!" _

_It was too late... Just as the hot headed turtle turned, his lower plastron deeply sliced open by Karai's blade. Blood the colour of his bandanna poured from his wound as he clutched it tightly. Donnie watched in horror as his loves body trembled but stayed standing. _

_However, instead of falling to the ground lifelessly like Donnie expected, his hotheaded mate just shoved both of his sais into each of Karai's shoulders, drawing a scream of pain from the female ninja. _

_The group of ninja still surrounding Donnie quickly made it to their master's side, holding her upright as another shoved Raph to his knees. One of the higher ranking ninja stepped forward, his blade poised at Raph's throat, preparing to end Donnie's loves life in the blink of an eye..._

_No..._

* * *

The elevator came to a complete stop as he reached his designated floor. His feet left the floor and he hid his body against the top of the elevator as the doors opened. Not two seconds after it opened, did two ninja's walk into the elevator, completely unaware of the doom hanging just above their heads.

literally...

As the elevator doors closed, Don dropped down, quickly and silently taking care of the pesky ninja. He opened the doors again before hitting the basement level button and slipping back out through the closing doors. By the time it got to the basement and someone noticed the dead bodies, it would be too late.

As he moved down the empty hall, he gathered a handful of smoke pellets from within the blue bandanna wrapped around his right bicep. They were filled with a sleeping gas that would allow him to continue on his way without getting detected. Don scanned the doors as he walked, stopping abruptly by one and tossing in the smoke pellets before leaving.

That room was the one that the elite ninja rested in when they were off duty, and they were off right then, he knew from the schedules he studied so closely from their own database. Sometimes it helped to be a genius with the amazing capability to hack into any database with a little bit of time.

Now...For the main event...

* * *

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He had already lost two brothers, his human friends and his father, he could not loose the love of his life too..._

_Donnie was on his feet in an instant as he cracked his bô staff against the ninja's skull, sending him flying back into the group of ninja surrounding Karai. He stood in front of his dying brother, holding his bô out in front of himself while letting his anger and rage show to the ones who dared to harm his mate. _

_He could feel the fluid within his eye slowly flowing down his cheek, accompanied by the blood from the cut both above and below his eye. Both substances were leaking down his face and dripping off his chin to the ground below. _

_His glare remained fixated on Karai, who was contemplating what to do about the last remaining ninja turtle and her wounds. Donnie's body remained ready and defensive, even as he heard his brothers body hit the ground behind him. _

_"Ninjas. Disappear." Karai growled before becoming on with the shadows just like her ninja. They had retreated, perfect..._

_His bô fell from his hands as he fell to his knees and pulled Raph's head into his lap. His last living brother, his mate, his love, his soul mate... but it was too late..._

_The red branded Turtles chest remained motionless, the deep wound along his plastron still bleeding heavily. The emerald green skin he had come to know, both intimately and not, the skin he had come to love next to his olive green skin, was now a deathly pale green... _

_There was no life left in those beautiful yellow eyes he could get lost in for hours on end... the eyes he had fallen for all those years ago... no longer filled with the burning passion that was Raphael...No...Instead there was far off look of pain...His loves last moments were spent in pain and alone... Slowly loosing his life for a cause that no one would remember... No one but Donnie..._

_A scream tore from his lips as the last of his family disappeared... He lost his father to an unknown illness years ago, his only human friends in a vicious car crash, leatherhead to an explosive meant for his family... and now his brothers to the daughter of his family's sworn enemy..._

_He would avenge them...Even if it killed him...He would do it..._

* * *

He could picture his family trying to tear him away from the path he had chosen to follow, telling him that it wasn't worth it... that he needed to move on and live the rest of his life...But how could he? Everyone he had ever come to know and love had been viciously ripped from his grasp... there was nothing left for him but this... and he would be damned if he let her live after what she had done.

So there he stood, watching as Karai meditated in front of her father's statue. Her back was to him and he could easily end her life before the fight had even begun... But he would not stoop down to her level, he would not strike when her back was turned...No...That was not the honorable way to live.

'Those who live without honor, die without honor' The words of Master Yoshi rang through his head.

He could hear Karai mumbling something to her Master's statue.

"I know I have told you this many times father, but I have defeated the ones who sent you to live in your iced prison...All that remains is Donatello... and I swear on your name Master... He will die..." She finished, her head still bowed.

"Sorry Karai," He started, her named slipping off his tongue like acid. "But your not going to fulfil that promise. Instead, it will die with you." He growled, hiding his amusement at her shocked face. She immediately stood, drawing out her katana defensively.

He could see her eyeing up his face, taking in the sight of his eye. Even with his purple bandanna on, the thick emerald green scar that started from the middle of his forehead and ended three quarters of the way down his cheek was easily seen. It didn't not help that his right eye was a honey brown colour while his left eye was pure white with a partially visible scratch through it.

There was pride in her eyes, as if seeing the work of her ninja's on the face of a tortured soul was a gift for Christmas.

Before she could say anything to respond to his statement, Don charged her, his naginata spinning quickly in his right hand, his left one out to defend against anything she decided to throw at him. His sudden aggression seemed to have stunned her, giving him the time he needed to deal the first blow.

Karai let out a pained grunt as the blade of the naginata cut deep into her shoulder, leaving a rather large gash in its wake. A small smirk graced Don's lips as he continued to fight Karai, the anger and depression he had been wallowing in for the past five months enhancing every single one of his moves, making him faster and stronger.

He felt powerful knowing that the all high and mighty Karai couldn't even land a good hit on him...At least he didn't think she did...it didn't feel like it...Then again he wasn't paying much attention to his injuries, just to taking her out.

In a teasing way, he let his blade just graze her flesh, toying with her just like his younger brother would with his own enemies...that was for Mikey...

With practiced skill and precision, he lunged forward, the blade of his naginata piercing straight through her thigh, just like his oldest brother would have done if given the chance...That was for Leo...

With a roar of anger and rage, he wrenched the blade from her leg and pounced on her, knocking her already unstable form to the ground. He pinned her smaller form beneath him in a way that screamed emanate death, just like his love would do to anyone who harmed his family...That was for Raph...

His angered glare met her eyes, his right arm still gripping the naginata tightly in his hands, much like the way he held her throat with his left hand to keep her pinned to the ground.

"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING I HELD DEAR! YOU TOOK IT ALL AND RIPPED IT FROM MY GRASP! WE GAVE A DAMN FUCKING CHOICE! YOU COULD HAVE JOINED US! BECOME PART OF OUR FAMILY! BUT INSTEAD YOU ATTACKED US! KILLED MY BROTHERS BEFORE MY VERY EYES! WE COULD HAVE GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANTED!...but instead...you made the wrong choice..."

With that, the purple branded turtle that had suffered for so long finally let his naginata pierce the heart of the one who took away everything he loved. The blade went up through her rib cage and into her chest...Just because she deserved it, doesn't mean that he was going to give her the painful death she probably expected.

However, instead of dying instantly, Karai shoved a smaller katana straight through his lower plastron, hitting something vital judging by the amount of blood that filled his mouth.

"If im...gonna die... then... so do...you..." She hissed out with her last breath before going completely limp beneath him.

Fine with him... He wasn't planning on walking out of there alive anyways...This just made his demise quicker and a little more painful...With a small growl, Don wrenched Karai's blade from his plastron. Blood instantly started spewing out of the wound, making him very weak and dizzy very quickly...

Tossing the bloodied blade next to its motionless wielder, the brainy turtle stood, his right hand pressed tightly to his wound. His left hand slipped into the red bandanna that was wrapped around his neck, pulling free a final detonator.

Earlier that day, he had set up remote controlled C4 on the major structure points of the tower. With one push of a button, he could crumple the entire foot operation. If he pressed the button, he could end the war that his family started so long ago.

Tears welled up in his honey brown eye, a single one spilling over as images of his family plagued his mind...Pictures and memories of all the times he spent with his brothers...with Raph...

Without hesitation, he hit the button, leaning against the wall for support as the entire building started to shake.

"I'll see you soon Raphie..." were his final words before the ground fell from under him and he was lost to the darkness.

* * *

**Donnie lost everything he held dear, and now he going to avenge it...**  
**So, he has the appearance of the 2003 Donnie. However, he has Mikey's bandanna wrapped around his left bicep, Leo's around his right bicep and Raph's around his neck. They were there to remind him of what he needed to accomplish, and to help store away his equipment...**  
**Donnie also had a scar that runs straight through his eye. The appearance of that is explained in the story and you really shouldn't be reading this to know what it looks like**

**sorry if this is kind of depressing, but it kind popped into my head and I had to write it...**  
**I hope you liked it**


End file.
